


The Key

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Smile





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Key

## The Key

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Huh? THEY own ME! Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit htpp://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: This drabble was inspired by and borrows from (http://www.angelfire.com/vt/k9caporegimes/notamused.html) with permission from Sue Walsh,---Thank you kindly.   
I'm well aware that this is actually 101 words. 105 really, if you double count contractions and the title, but I figure I'm probably one of the few people who really counts each word. <g>   


Story Notes: 

* * *

Smiles, he thought, they were so . . . . intriguing. A smile was something that everyone could choose to give or not give every day of their lives, and yet each one was different. Ray blessed him with many smiles, and for that he was truly blessed. 

He was watching Ray smile right now, the one he'd always thought was the indulgent, "You are the most annoying man on earth, Fraser." smile. It was only a year ago that he'd realized that it was, in fact, an indulgent, "God, I love you, Benny" smile and always had been. 

Smiling himself, he grabbed his coat. 

* * *

End


End file.
